1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collecting data to determine the optimum grade of filter media for specific applications, and more particularly, to filter a small amount of liquid to make a rapid determination as to the optimum filter media material to be use in production.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The prior art discloses devices used in pressurized continuously operated air filter systems, such as for vacuum cleaners as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,811 issued to Frey et al. on Jul. 29, 1997, which utilize a plurality of filter media, as well as, a fiber filter with an electrically charged non-woven material for removing very fine air particles.
Another apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,933 issued to Glen et al. on Dec. 21, 1991, which utilizes coated filter membranes and absolute pore filters.